Not Another Councelor!
by DBlitz
Summary: Tokio forces Saitoh to become a camp councelor! Guess whos his group! Alot of trouble and a whole lot more! Please Read! thanks a bunch!
1. So much for a nice start

AN: Hey i'm writing this fanfiction that basicly I thought up when I was lying on the sofa burning in this terrible heat. Hope you enjoy! Its about Saitoh becoming a camp councelor!  
  
Not another Councelor!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"No way Tokio!" said Hajime as he slammed his fist against the wooden table, "You know I won't do it!"  
  
Tokio sighed and took a sip of her tea, "Dear, you know you have to go out and get some exersise. Besides think of the fun and friendly kids you will meet!"   
  
Saitoh grinned, "You know I hate brats and cry babies!"   
  
"You know not all the kids there are brats. They have 14-17 year olds over there.", she finished the cup and put in on the small plate, "I heard that boy Himura is going this year"  
  
"No teenagers are worse, they go through puberty and all they think about is sex." Saitoh titled his seat back so that two legs were balancing. "Besides that red headed idiot is only going because that girl with the ribbon in her hair is going."  
  
Tokio started giggling slightly, "Well its too bad you don't have a choice...I already signed you up, you start next monday"   
  
Saitoh's face went pale. His wife actually signed him up for a job he dispised like no other? I guess the wolf of nebu runs through her. Saitoh couldn't help but sigh and smack his forehead.   
  
-------------  
  
Saitoh put his hands in his pants and strolled down the corridors of the camp recreation center. He passed by rooms and soda machines with kids hurrily cramming their quarters in the slots and quenching their thirst by muging it down.   
  
Saitoh was walking when he bumped into a boy wearing a trenchcoat.  
  
"Hey you should watch where you're going old man!" The boy gave him a cold glare and brushed off around Saitoh.  
  
"Don't you think its a little too hot to be wearing a trenchcoat?" Saitoh kept walking, "Kids really are stupid."  
  
The boy took a glance at Saitoh for a moment and walked down the corridor. "Stupid councelors" he murmured.  
  
Saitoh sighed and took a seat. If he lived this summer he would earn a right of respect.   
  
"Well its gonna be a long summer" he said softly.  
  
--------------  
  
"Come on Sanosuke! How many paper balls are you gonna through around?!" yelled Kenshin who seemed some what aggrivated. "You know you're just acting like a idiot you know."  
  
Sanosuke whirled the toothpick in his mouth and grinned, "Come on, lighten up buddy, its only the first day."  
  
Kenshin lowered his head and closed his eyes, "I'm only trying to have a nice appearance."  
  
Sanosuke laughed, "Yeah only for that Kamiya girl!"  
  
Kenshins face became a flushed red, "No no! Not for her!" He elbowed Sanosuke, "Oh just pipe down already."  
  
Sanosuke shook his head, "You know you have to make a move on her before she just thinks you're a big chicken."  
  
Kenshin turned more red, "Will you stop saying I like her!!!" yelled Kenshin into Sanosuke's face.   
  
"Hey will you shut up already!" Kaoru got on her knees and saw Kenshin grabbing Sanosukes collar, "You're giving me a headache you idiots!"  
  
Kenshin remained silent looking at her, "........" He didn't take his eyes off her.  
  
Kaoru waved her hands around, "Hey you! Are you dead or something!?" She moved her hand infront of his eyes.  
  
Kenshin's eyes went blank, "......Oro?........"  
  
Kaoru sighed and clenched her fists. "....Men!..." She moved her hands and punched Kenshin hard on the noggin.   
  
Misao got up and calmly moved Kaoru back in her seat, "Easy there Kamiya, just leave those idiots alone. We'll be arriving soon anyways." Misao stuck her tounge out and took her seat.  
  
"Sanosuke! Look at the pretty Kaoru birds!" mumbled Kenshin drowsly. "Pretty, jasmine scented birds!"  
  
Sanosuke started slapping Kenshins face a couple of times, "Wake up you moron!" He bent down and poked his face a couple of times.   
  
Kenshin woke up with his head and his cheeks stinging. His eyes burst open as he looked straight up, "Hajime....Hajime Saitoh?!"   
  
Saitoh smirked, "Well atleast you didn't lose your memory there, Congrats your in my group!"   
  
Kenshin's eyes went blank and he went unconsicous again.   
  
-----------  
  
'Hey! Himura! Answer me!'  
  
'...Oro?!...'  
  
'Hey Kenshin wake up already!'  
  
'Uggh...Sanosuke?'  
  
'You red headed idiot! Because of you everybody already left to the camp grounds and we are stuck here with you! Hello? Answer me you idiot!'  
  
Kenshin mutered some words. His eyes open and there was Kaoru yelling into his face.  
  
Saitoh grabbed Kaoru and lifted her up, "Alright you slapped some sense into him Kamiya, go sit with Megumi and Misao." Saitoh dropped her on her feet and crouched over to Kenshin's side.  
  
"Mr.Sai.....Mr.Saitoh??" murmured Kenshin as he lifted his upper body looking around. "Sanosuke?"  
  
"Well Mr.Saitoh atleast he's alright." replied Sanosuke as he grinned a little. "You got lucky three kids are late and we are still waiting."  
  
Saitoh nodded and looked at Sanosuke for a moment, "Thank you for the help Sagara. You can go sit down on the bench for now." Saitoh offered a hand to Kenshin and lifted him up on his feet.  
  
Kenshin stumbled around a little and shook his head. He looked around and saw some kids playing handball and two having a one on one basketball game. He glanced over to the bench where Kaoru, Megumi and Misao were laughing. He looked up to Saitoh and nodded a thanks.  
  
Saitoh got up and stretched his arms, "Now where the hell is Makato and Shinomori!" roared Hajime as he clentched his fists.   
  
Kenshin shook his head. No it couldn't be Aoshi Shinomori? His rival who had beat him up so many times with his gang. How Kenshin hated the Oniwabann Group. And Makato....where had he heard the name Makato? Could it be Makato Shishio who got caught in a house fire and got burned to death?   
  
Kenshin tapped Saitoh's shoulder. Hajime looked towards Kenshin.  
  
"What is it Himura?"  
  
"Sir, Is Aoshi Shinomori the one who you're refering to?"  
  
"Yes, its there a problem Himura?"  
  
"....Aoshi...Shinomori.."  
  
"Why are you mutering his name Himura?"  
  
".......No reason..."  
  
"Himura, I don't have time for your games! Three of my kids are late already 30 minutes and the buses leave in 15 minutes"  
  
--------  
  
A trail of blood spread across the concrete and a young boy limped around towards the handball courts. His face dripped with blood and his leg was cut severely. He arched his back against the wall and coughed out some blood. His face was down and his hair was dripping the blood that ran through his coat. Misao was strolling by when she gasped and looked over at the bloody trail. Her eyes followed up to the wall until she was put into complete shock.  
  
-----------  
  
AN: Cliffhanger! Well I hope you liked it, and if you do, please tell me to continue. If people like it I guess i'll continue it. Thanks a bunch! 


	2. Birth of the Battosai

AN: Alright I just want to continue this because I want to. Thanks for the review April I much appreaciate it. Sorry about the Mibu thing Its just only saw the series in japanese and the subtitles don't work well on japanesse words. Kenshin is just his rurouni self. When he becomes the battosai he doens't become a wimp. Kaoru just gets pissed off at Kenshin but she really likes him. Err I'm putting in Makato and Yumi in this chapter. Saitoh gets more pissed in this chapter. !Warning severe blood scenes and aggresive language!  
  
Not Another Councelor!  
  
Chapter 2: The Birth of the Battosai  
  
---------  
  
Misao rushed over to Aoshi's side and ripped off her coats sleeve to bandage Aoshi's leg. She tried calling for help when Kenshin walked by. Kenshin slowly made his way towards Aoshi and his eyes because an alured gold color. His rage was running through his vains.   
  
Aoshi opened his mouth slowly, "It was you Himura...because...of...you!" Aoshi pulled out his switchblade and ran towards Kenshin with a limping process. His switchblade caught up with a lock of Kenshins face as he thrusted it towards his left cheek.   
  
Kenshin hit the concrete with a thud. His face was scented with the fresh smell of blood. The colonge he wore stung his wounds heavily, "What did I do to you Shinomori!"   
  
Aoshi gave him a cold glare, "Your bastard friend Sagara beat me up for threating that bitch Kamiya!" Aoshi rimmed his finger around the blade cleaning the blood off. The wind pushed his coat back and forth and his face grew pale. Aoshi leaped towards Kenshin fowarding his knee into Kenshins stomach.   
  
Kenshin took a breath for air, but it was impossible while his stomach tried to recoperate. Kenshin's view grew drowsy and everything around him looked like a haze. Kenshin supported himself by putting his knee down on the floor. His tears ran down his cheek, mixing with the blood. He got up and punched Aoshi with a hard blow. Aoshi stumbled back and his nose was twisted to another direction.   
  
Aoshi grabbed his nose with one arm and pointed the switchblade at Kenshin with the other, "You will pay for that Himura!" Aoshi ran towards Kenshin.  
  
"Shut up" Hissed Kenshin as he opened his palm and caught the blade. He yanked it off the holister and slammed in into Aoshi's shoulder.  
  
Aoshi's teeth gritted. His entire body was shaking and his shoulder was spiting blood out like crazy. Aoshi yelled a loud roar that shook the birds out of the trees.   
  
"Goodbye Aoshi Shinomori", whispered Kenshin as he ran towards Aoshi.   
  
Kenshin sprinted towards Aoshi but was tackled straight into the ground knocking him unconscious once more.  
  
-------  
  
'Damn! Now what am I gonna do! I got two kids bleeding to death a girl with serious bruses. I'm just lucky Takani's father is a doctor and she learned how to treat wounds. Great now Seijuro is here and Makato is still late! This is my freakin' luck!'  
  
'Mr.Saitoh I treated Miss Kamiya but Himura and Shinomori need to be rushed to the hospital imediatly, they are showing no signs of response at all and they seem hostile at the moment.'   
  
'God, I hope Kenshins alrighty. Hang in there buddy.'  
  
'Thank you for your help Miss Takani, Seijuro pick up your nephew and I'll get Shinomori. We have to go to the hospital. Sagara, Takani, Makamatchi and Kamiya you stay here with Seijuro, Kenshins uncle.'   
  
--------  
  
"Ugghh...Where am I?" questioned Aoshi, he looked around and saw needles and a heart rate monitor. "I'm in the hospital?!?"   
  
Aoshi's muscles tensened and his chest gave of a strong pain. The stinging pain of the stitches ran throught his body. He looked at Kenshin and the bandage on his left cheek. He tried to get get up but the tubes supplying air yanked him back to his head. The surge of pain ran out through Aoshi's mouth as he yelled loudly.  
  
"Shut up already Shinomori" hissed Saitoh as he opened the door and walked into the room, "I'm tired of your bullshit already. Because of you and Himura our first day was ruined and you put off the worst impression they ever had."  
  
Saitoh sat down between the two boys and put his legs on the stool. He pulled out a cigarette and ran his thumb through the barrel which ignited the fire. He took in a good breath and exhaled it out.   
  
Kenshin coughed and Saitoh smacked his forhead, "Smoking in the hospital, Jesus I forgot." He put out the cig and tossed it in the garbage.   
  
The door opened and a boy wearing bandages with a girl wrapped around his left arm walked in.  
  
--------  
  
Shishio grinned and laughed, "Well, If it isin't Hajime Saitoh, Kenshin Himura and the Gang Leader Aoshi Shinomori." He walked over to the medical condition boards and couldn't help but give a evil smirk.   
  
Yumi looked at the board and shook her head, "Shoulder stabs, 138 stitches to the leg and 12 to the the chest? And a broken nose! Wow, Shinomori you got beat up worse than your little Oniwabann friends."  
  
Aoshi reacted to Yumi's last statement, "What do you mean!? You beat up the members of the Oniwabann group?!" Aoshi's eyes grew a furious cold ice blue. He got up and ripped the tubes off his skin causing the blood to flow out slowly. He got up and grabbed her by the neck, "Tell me!" He commanded.   
  
Shishio punched Aoshi and the blow sent him recoiling into the bed, "Yes that girl Omasu split something on my new coat and I had her cut up, and that idiot Honya got pissed off at me for insulting the Oniwabann group, so I broke his arm"  
  
Aoshi closed his eyes and started shaking, "You hurt Omasu and Honya!!!" said Aoshi aggrivated. He leaped for Shishio but Saitoh grabbed his arms and pushed him down.  
  
"Let go of me already!" Aoshi spat in Saitoh's face, "You will fucking pay for this Makato! I will kill you personally! And then I'll let Honya kick your ass even more! You are dead you hear me! Dead!" yelled Aoshi.   
  
Kenshin woke up slowly due to the loud rucuss, "Whats happening?" He looked over and saw Aoshi struggling to get a hold of Shishio.  
  
Yumi grinned over to Kenshin, "Well, Had a fun fight Himura?" Yumi laughed and walked out of the room with Shishio.   
  
Saitoh shook his head, "Well we're gonna make friends easily."   
  
------------------------  
  
AN: There you go! Kenshin lost his wimpy status but then again I just decided to make Shishio and Yumi those evil cocky kind of couples. Please Read and if you would like Review! Thanks a Bunch! 


End file.
